What You're Doing To Me
by 64thestarkidwholived
Summary: This is the AVPM "Ginny Song" (That's in Canada!) from the point of view of Ginny Weasley, whose unrequited love is practically eating her alive from the inside of her heart. But then Harry tells her he really, really like someone. Could this be the end of her heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I lay in bed at night and wonder why I love him so much. Sure, he can light up a room just by walking in, without even saying _Lumos, _but he never seems to see me as anyone besides Ron's stupid, dumb little sister, Ginny. But I'm so much more. Why can't he see what he's doing to me? And how can I even love someone this way, when he feels nothing of the sort when he sees me?

Of course, I know why I get so weak when I see him. It's the little things like the way his hair falls in his eyes. Of course, the big things like everything he's been capable of, how strong he is, adds to the way I feel.

I need fresh air. We don't get outside much here in Hogwarts unless you play Quidditch, and it even makes me miss the chickens we have at home, and I never liked them. They pecked my fingers too much when I fed them, and kept ruining my shoes. However, they listened when I had something to say, unlike everyone here.

When I walk outside during lunch, seeking the sweet smell of the outdoors, I stand in the doorway and instantaneously notice that familiar black pom-pom hair and the guitar combination. _Harry Potter. _My heart stops and I stand still. Should I go out there? My heart tugs me further outside, my feet fight to push me inside, and my brain seems to have two conflicting sides. Finally, I decide my heart is to prevail. _Act natural, _I think. What is natural for me? Panicking, I pull out a pencil and begin to wiggle it up and down as I wander toward Harry.

"Hey, Ginny!" He calls, beckoning me over. "Come here, I wanna show you something."

Trying not to explode with happiness, I walk over. "Hey, Harry Potter," I beam at him.

"Listen, I wanna play you this song I've been working on," He says to me. "I met this girl that I really, really like and I wanna let her know that she's really special." I try to shove thoughts out of my mind. He can't mean me. Why would he?

"Well," He continues. "I just wanna know what you think. Just for the purposes of now, 'cause I'm still working out the lyrics, I'll put your name where her name should be - but I don't think it's really gonna work out. Well, let me give it a shot," He says, placing his hands in position on his guitar.

My hopes rise up like a broomstick. He's playing me a song for a girl he likes, and he's putting my name in it. He might mean me!

"You're tall fun and pretty, you're really, really skinny - Ginny," He sings, hesitating on my name.

"I'm the Mickey to your Minnie, you're the Tigger to my Winnie - Ginny!" He must just be nervous about this, and that must be why he hesitates.

"Wanna take you to the city, gonna take you out to dinny - Ginny," HE LOVES ME! WE'RE GONNA LOVE EACH OTHER FOREVER AND EVER UNTIL WE DIE!

"You're cuter than a guinea pig, wanna take you up to Winnipeg - That's in Canada! Ginny, Ginny, Ginny-" He stops singing suddenly. "You know what, it doesn't work with your name at all. Well, I dunno, how does that make you feel, emotionally?" He leans in to hear my answer.

I realize that I am completely dumbstruck, so I say the same, well, dumb thing I always say. "Wow! Wow-ee, Harry Potter!" I gush, giggling like an idiot.

"Don't you think it could, uh, I dunno, make a girl fall in love with me?" He asks hopefully, looking just a tad nervous. _Boys. _He doesn't realize I'm totally onto his schtick.

"I think it already has," I reply, trying at flirtiness and probably failing miserably. But who cares? He feels about me the way I feel about him!

He smiles. "Awesome! 'Cause it's for Cho Chang!" He exclaims, turning back to his guitar.

You know how, in Lord of the Rings, Gollum dies by jumping into lava after the ring? I feel like that now. I've practically gone crazy over something - someone - amazing, and now I feel like I've just died a horrible death. My stomach seems to writhe in agony, and I struggle to keep a straight, tearless face.

"Oh...yeah, she is beautiful," I agree, trying to hide the pain from my voice. It's true - she is. I just wish she weren't.

"What are ya, nuts? Beautiful? More like super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot!" He says. "She's the hottest girl I've ever met! She's far more attractive, far more appealing, far more interesting than any girl I know, in my immediate group of friends!" He rambles. I can't take it. I begin to fiddle about with my hair a bit, trying to disguise the tears appearing in my eyes.

I know I shouldn't like him so much, it just gives me the hurt of unrequited love. But he's just so...so...perfect. Even when he's just standing there, he takes away my breath. Harry, why can't you see what you're doing to me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I never thought I'd do more of this! Anyway, I'm just trying to get rid of some Writer's Block by adding this quick scene to what was going to be a one-shot. Oh, and readers of my fanfictions who have noticed that it's been a long time since I updated anything...SOMEONE STOLE MY BLOODY LAPTOP. So I got a new one set up today and...Writer's Block! So, hopefully, that'll clear up soon. Anyway, enjoy!**

_"Harry, you come back here with my Redvines!" Ron shouts, chasing after Harry. Harry laughs, sprinting along ahead of his friend, black curls bouncing on his head. Hair that I'd give anything to run my hands through. _

Locks as lively as he is, _I think as I pick up my pace to watch them running across the field. Harry darts around in the tall grass, too fast for Ron, as he tauntingly waves a large package of candy in the air. I giggle at their childish quarreling. _Boys.

"_Make me!" Harry turns to face him, running backwards, his Quidditch-toned arms spread out. "Come at me, bro!"_

_Ron scowls jokingly, letting forward a burst of energy in his effort to catch his candy's captor. Harry slowly opens the bag, looking my brother in the eye. Ron gasps. "You wouldn't."_

_Harry sighs. "Oh, but I would." He removes a long, red string of candy from the blue bag, and shoves half of the string into his mouth. "Mmmmmm!" He teases. "Nom, nom, nom, it's _so _good! Nom, nom nom!" He makes exaggerated chewing noises at Ron.._

_I look toward Ron, expecting him to play along, good-naturedly moaning in pretend agony at the loss of the candy. However, I turn to see a flash of red hair, similar to my own, whizzing past me as Ron tackles Harry to the ground. I run over, so I stand beside them._

"_Okay, man," Harry grunts. "You can have 'em back. I was joking."_

_I watch in horror as the ginger hair darkens, getting longer and greasier. The nose grows even longer, turning almost hook-like. Finally, the features stop changing, to reveal the Potions teacher, Professor Snape._

"_Harry!" Something's not right here. But I can't let Harry be in danger. He's The Boy Who Lived to the wizarding world. He's a best friend to my brother. To me, well, he's hope. And I will do anything to keep my hope alive. I reach around to all of my pockets. "Wand, wand, where's my wand..." I mutter, yet I find nothing. I finally resort to just desperately crying out, "Harry! Harry!"_

"_S-Snape?!" Harry exclaims. "How'd you get here?"_

_Professor Snape sneers. "Polyjuice potion, obviously," He says in his droning voice. He raises his wand, worn after years of use. "Avada K-"_

"Honey, wake up!" Someone shakes my arm.

I jerk awake, alarmed. _Oh. It's Cho Chang, y'all, _I think bitterly. My hands brush my face, which is streaked with tears. "What happened?" I'm lying under a tree, in the grass of the courtyard.

"You must've fallen asleep in the darn courtyard," Cho explains. "Next class starts in a minute or two. Why are ya cryin'?"

I look at her, skeptical. "Must've been a bad dream, I guess. Why would _you _want to know?"

"Well, I'm older than you. I'm gonna have to learn to take care of _children _at some point," She shrugs.

"I'm not a child, I'm eleven," I mutter, irritated,

Taking no notice, she sits down in the grass beside me. "Now, I heard you sayin' somethin' in your sleep."

My body tenses. "What?"

"You were cryin' about Harry, bless your heart!" She exclaims. "You like him, don't ya!"

"Well, I..." I sigh. No point trying to hide it. It'll never get anywhere, anyway. "Yes."

Cho squeals in delight. "Well, Chocolate Frogs, I just knew it! Listen, I'll help you out: I was goin' to try breakin' up with Cedric Diggory and askin' Harry to the Yule Ball, but you can have him!"

My stomach feels like my hair when Mum braids it for me. "But...Harry likes..._you._" This is more an accusation than a statement, but Cho doesn't seem to notice.

"Really?" Cho asks. She giggles. "Oh, I forgot - I'm the hottest girl around! _Everybody _likes me!"

I nod, comprehending her reasoning, and agreeing. Suddenly, another thought hits me. "But won't it break _his _heart?" I whisper, alarmed. I don't want to hurt him.

"Do you know how many hearts I break, no matter who I choose?" She argues. "It's so hard to be _this _gorgeous," She sighs, flipping her hair.

"Must be," I realize. "Well, it's a deal, Cho Chang."

She stands up, grinning. "Great! Now the guys are a bit more evened out in the world! I was gettin' worried that people like you wouldn't get any, since I get them all because I'm, y'know, _pretty, _and you're..." Her face turns a pretty shade of rose. "Well, you're another story. Anyway, you're welcome!"

"Thanks!" I call after her. Finally, something great is happening in my messed-up life! Love might - just might - prevail over everything going up against me. Because I'm the one who will always be there, when he thinks he's alone. But he's not. Because he's here with me. And - wait, did she just call me ugly?

**Cut me a bit of slack on this one - I'm half asleep and suffering from Writer's Block. Well, bye! Hope the remainder of your summer is totally awesome!**


End file.
